


eighth wonder ! ❄︎ danganronpa oneshots + headcanons

by sh4rkteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Sick Character, Snowball Fight, Unrequited Love, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh4rkteeth/pseuds/sh4rkteeth
Summary: Danganronpa (mainly THH and v3) oneshots and headcanons!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Komaru/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. page zero :: requests

Hello!! I'm quite new to writing on Ao3 and I'm a high school student so please be patient with things like updating and formatting. I'll try my best to put out regular, good quality (or as best as possible lol) chapters!

Also, it will mainly with characters from THH, it's the only game I've played so far BUT I know enough about the rest of the games to write about those characters too.

**Request requirements/restrictions _!!_**

_What I **will** write:_

\- boy x boy, girl x girl, boy x girl

\- poly relationships

\- AUs

\- headcanons

\- boyfriend/girlfriend scenarios

_What I **won't** write:_

\- non-con

\- large age gaps

\- A/B/O

\- NSFW

One-shots based on my own ideas will be coming super soon, then updates will depend on when I get more ideas/if I have any requests!


	2. miu x male!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Miu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a self-indulgent chapter cause school's been Stressful before i start working on requests (which will be soon!! i swear).

Your eyes opened slowly, a yawn overtaking you as your eyes adjusted to the sun streaming in through the open window. Your girlfriend, Miu, was cuddled up on your chest with her arms wrapped around you and her legs intertwined with yours while you only had a loose grip around her waist. Her hair was a mess. It was tangled and strewn behind her in all different directions. Her bangs were brushed back to allow her forehead to make direct contact with your bare chest. You could feel her breath gently brush across your chest every few moments.  
  
"Miu," you whispered down to her, gently running your hands through her hair.  
"Hm?" she hummed in response, cuddling deeper into your chest.  
You chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Good morning, love."  
  
You began to calmly get out of bed, unwrapping yourself from Miu's arms and barely sitting up in bed before you were engulfed in a hug again.  
  
"Miu, I have work to do," you turned to face her, smiling tiredly.  
"Work later."—she yawned, pulling herself closer to you—"Cuddles now."  
  
You stroked her hair calmly, considering it. Your work was demanding but, you could start later. Plus, it was likely she would convince you to cuddle with her while you were working anyways. Better to get it out of the way now.  
  
"Alright, but only for a little bit, okay?" You shifted back to your spot and wrapped your arms around Miu, burying your face in her strawberry-blonde hair. You heard a small giggle come from her as she snuggled into you, wrapping her arms around your neck. She looked up at you and lazily peppered the bottom half of your face with kisses. You placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to stop and pout at you. You smiled and kissed her soft lips gently, slowly pulling back and resting your head on the pillow. A light blush warmed Miu's face as she went in for another kiss. She was always the affectionately greedy type. Never satisfied with just one kiss, and she never wanted to leave your arms (except to work on one of her inventions, of course).

”Mm... goodnight,” Miu pulled back from the kiss and yawned, cuddling into your chest once more and quickly falling asleep. You chuckled softly to yourself and combed through her hair with your fingers, careful to avoid any tangles, as to not wake her.  
  
You closed your eyes and began to hum lazily, slowly drifting back to sleep as well.


End file.
